LOTM: String Theory S3 P12/Transcript
(Miles is seen tackling Izuku to the ground where the two struggle before Miles webs both of Izuku's hands to the ground and stands up) Izuku: No come on man! Miles: Stay doggy. (Miles walks away before he's met with Uraraka) Miles: One left? Charlie: We got this Miles! Uraraka: You sure about that? Miles: You caught me off guard last time. But now, I know what's about to happen. (Uraraka charges Miles who stands there smirking as she goes in to punch) Miles: Nope. (Miles steps out of the way and easily brings Uraraka down to the ground where he webs her down) Miles: May have worked the first time, but not that time heroes! Charlie: Yeah! Izuku: Come on Miles, this isn't funny! (Miles uses his webs to pull their gas masks free) Miles: Don't worry man, you'll be having a good laugh about this one. Vapor? (Charlie jumps down from Miles' back and walks over to the two) Uraraka: Charlie, think about this. Charlie: Really? (Charlie looks up at the ceiling thinking) Charlie: Yeah, no. (Charlie sprays the two) Charlie: You don't mess with Vapor kids. Izuku: MILES! I AM GETTING SICK OF YOU ALWAYS.... *Starts to snicker* LYING TO CHARLIE!! *Starts to laugh* Charlie: Wait Miles isn't lying. Uraraka: Yes he is! Deku didn't- *Starts to snicker* didn't make fun of you! Erin: *Coming down stairs* She's telling the truth, Miles lied. Miles: ERIN! Erin: Well you did. And can you please take this mess of your outside? *Leaves* Charlie: Doesn't matter if he lied or not, it gives me something to do. Miles: Well then, what say we drag these two outside and continue this little game? Charlie: I think that can be arranged. Miles: I think so too, what do you two think? Uraraka: *Snicker* You do and I swear I'll... *Tries to hold together* I'll... Izuku: HAHA PLEASE CHARLIE!! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU JUST STOP!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!! Charlie:.... Anything? Izuku: YES!! Charlie: Well... Miles: I mean it's a good argument. Charlie: But...He never learns to not make fun of me. Miles: True. Charlie: Well, what would you do for me kid? Izuku: I SAID ANYTHING!! Charlie: Hmm.... Anything..... I'm gonna need to think on that. (Charlie hops over to Uraraka and bonds with her) Uraraka: HEY! *Snicker* Who said you could... Oh forget it... Miles: Man I can't believe hold much you've been able to hold it in. Uraraka: *Snicker* Mark..Mark my words Miles... I will get you back for this. Not even your spidey sense will protect you from it... Miles: Uh huh. Sure. *Leaves with a cocky smirk* Uraraka: *Thinking* Oh... Now I REALLY have to get revenge... (Miles then pops back in) Miles: Oh yeah Charlie, we leaving them there or...? (Charlie pops his head out of Uraraka's shoulder) Charlie: I'd say leave them. I can have a bit of fun with this for a bit. Miles: Don't kill them Charles. Charlie: I won't. Wait, did you just call me Charles?! Miles: NO! (Miles leaves the room quickly as Charlie looks at Uraraka) Charlie: Hmmm, sounds like I'll have to up the dosage. But that's not hard to do when I'm bonded. (Charlie reenters Uraraka's body and remains silent) Uraraka: Charlie...!? (Miles yells over from the other room) Miles: Have fun! Izuku: *Panting* …. Okay... Okay... I think I'm good... Uraraka? (Izuku sees Uraraka glowing with a dark aura and her eyes seem pure red) Izuku:.... I'll uh... I'll just... Leave you alone... *Runs off* Uraraka: You're not the only one... Who can play the villains Miles Morales.... (Near by, Alex and Erin are watching) Alex: Oh man... Miles really pushed Uraraka this time... Erin: Think we should do something? Alex: And get in the way of THAT? *points to Uraraka* Hell no. Besides I want to see what she's gonna do to him. Erin: Me to. (Miles walks back in) Miles: What's going on? (Miles looks down at Uraraka) Miles: Dang, he still hasn't got you to crack yet? Jeez, I thought he would've got her by now. Alex: Miles I think you seriously pushed her too far this time. Miles: God its just a prank. Erin: Yeah well you do a prank enough times its gonna get on people's nerves. Alex: And I think the whole reason she's not cracking? Its a combination of rage and trying to keep herself under control. That's part of the reason why she's just standing there. (They look back at Uraraka who is indeed just standing there, unmoving) Miles: Yeah whatever, I'm going down to the lake. ZULU!! (Zulu runs downstairs to Miles) Zulu: Yeah? Miles: Wanna go outside? Zulu: Sure! Miles: Cool, I could use the backup. (Miles and Zulu head outside as Zulu bonds with Miles. Alex looks back at Uraraka) Alex: You're going after him aren't you? Uraraka: Yep. (Uraraka heads outside after Miles who turns as she runs after him) Miles: Huh? Uraraka: MILES!!! Miles: Holy crap! (Miles runs down toward the lake with Uraraka after him) Uraraka: GET BACK HERE!! I AM SICK OF YOUR PRANKS!!! Miles: CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE!??! (Charlie pops his head out of Uraraka's shoulder) Charlie: wow you're still going? How are you- Uraraka: UNLESS YOU'RE GOING TO HELP ME, GET BACK IN THERE!!! Charlie: AHH YES MA'AM!! *Reenters Uraraka* Miles: BRO CHILL!! IT WAS A PRANK!! Uraraka: I'M GONNA SHOW YOU A PRANK!! Miles: CHARLIE, DO SOMETHING!!! Charlie: *Pops his head back out* Sorry Miles, I can't help you! *Thinking* And consider this pay back for calling me "Charles". (Near by Alex and Erin are seen sitting on some lawn chairs eating popcorn) Alex: *Eating popcorn* Oh man. This is better then YouTube. Erin: You gonna share those? Jack: Hey what's going on? Alex: Miles' and Charlie's pranking finally pushes Uraraka too far. Jack: Oh man this I gotta see. (Miles is seen stopping before he is able to fall in the lake) Miles: Oh crap...! (Miles turns as Uraraka runs at him) Uraraka:.... Miles: O-Okay okay Uraraka! You made your point! I'll stop using Charlie to prank you and Izuku I swear! Uraraka:...……. Miles: Uraraka…? Urarak:...…… Miles: *Fearful* Uraraka…..? Uraraka:... *Face cringe* (Suddenly Uraraka covers her mouth as she falls to her knees. And at that moment she pukes) Alex: Oooooh… Erin: … *Slowly puts the Popcorn away* And like that I lost my appatite. Miles: What the hell...? Charlie: *Pops out of Uraraka* Are you all right??? Uraraka:... No... I- *Pukes some more* Miles: Ahh! Uraraka what's wrong?? Uraraka: I think... I should have held in the pheromones effects like I said.... Miles: Charlie, what did you do? (Charlie separates from Uraraka) Charlie: Nothing! This is all from the one spray! Miles: Jeez... Uraraka: *Slowly stands up* I'm gonna... Go... *Starts walking back to base* Miles: Do you need help? Uraraka: No... You go have fun... (Uraraka slowly leaves. Charlie feels a bit guilty) Charlie:.... Maybe I should stop pranking people so much now... Miles: Don't feel bad Charlie. Just use less next time. Charlie: Okay... Miles: Now then, what now? Charlie: Well... (Charlie turns and pushes Miles into the lake) Miles: AHH!! CHARLIE!?!? Charlie: HAHAHAHAHA!!! REVENGE!!!! *Runs off* Zulu: *Pops of Miles shoulder* Uncle Miles I don't think this is how we go fishing. Miles: *Sighs* Alex: Well. That was entertaining. Erin: Think Uraraka's all right? Jack: She just had a little more then her system could handle. I'm sure she'll be fine. (Uraraka is seen with her head in the toilet puking some more) Miles: Hey Charlie! (Charlie is pulled into the lake by Miles' web) Miles: AHH! All right, THAT'S IT! (Charlie sprays Miles) Miles: CHARLIE NOO!! Izuku: *Goes up to Alex and the others* Is it over? Alex: Yeah. Uraraka ended up throwing up so I think she admitted defeated. But now Charlie and Miles seem to be in the middle of their own little playful fighting. Izuku: Wait Charlie is spraying Miles? Erin: Yep. Izuku: Wow. Here I thought he only did it to me. Jack: Well first time for everything as they say. Alex: *Sighs* If only all days could be like this. Us, just hanging out, having fun and messing with each other in a way that doesn't get someone killed. Zulu: CHARLIE HE'LL DROWN!! Charlie: He'll be fine! Alex: Okay, drowning where's we draw the line! *Gets up* HANG ON MILES!! (The group all goes to Miles aid) Alex: Miles you good? Erin: Miles? (Miles is seen face down in the water) Jack: Miles?! Alex: NO!! MILES!! Jack: I'll get Ian and Kiro! *Runs off* (Miles suddenly thrusts up out of the water) Everyone: AHHH!! Miles: Gotcha again! Alex: Oh you little- (Alex, Erin, Jack and Izuku all jump in the water and attack Miles. The whole group laughs. Uraraka, having finished throwing up, looks at the group with a smile on her face) Uraraka: Nothing like a true friends together. Charlie: *Climbs up Uraraka's shoulder* Are you mad at me? Uraraka: No I'm not. Charlie you should understand: The laughing gas you hit me and Deku with, I've been hit by that stuff from one of those evil Targhul's we were fighting before. You remember them? Charlie: Yeah? Uraraka: It's not something to abuse you know. Charlie: You're the one who thought it was smart to resist. Uraraka: Only reason I did that was cause I was mad at Miles for lying to you and making you keep using it. Honestly: I don't even know how I was able to resist it though. But for real Charlie: I just want to make sure you don't end up like that Targhul that used that power for evil. Charlie:... I see... I'm sorry. Uraraka: *Pats Charlie's head* Its okay. Its fine it you want to do a joke with them every now and then but not all the time. You understand. Charlie: Yeah I do. Miles: YOU REALLY WANNA FACE ME IN THE WATER?! THERE'S SUCH A THING AS AQUATIC SPIDERS YOU KNOW!! Charlie: Should we join in? Uraraka: Yeah. But I got an idea. *Whispers at Charlie* Charlie: Oh yes!! (The group is seen in the water, still playing around. Zulu finally decided to join in. Then they notice a pair of shadows over them) Izuku: What the? (They look up and see Uraraka and Charlie floating above them. Uraraka using her powers to keep them bot ha afloat) Zulu: ooooh boy... Uraraka: Release! (The two start to fall toward them) Uraraka and Charlie: CANNON BALL!!! Miles: OH GOD!! Jack: MOVE!! (The group all tries to move. Uraraka and Charlie all land and make a big splash. The two start to laugh after landing) Uraraka: Now this is when laughing feels good! Charlie: Yeah! (Soon Miles and the whole group starts laughing. All enjoying their time together as friends) Alex: WOO! Now this is how you have a good time boys! Jack: I think I just swallowed moss. Miles: Oh you'll be alright! Erin: Don't worry Jack. I'll give you mouth to mouth if you need it. Jack: Oh really? Alex: NOT IN FRONT OF ME PLEASE! Miles: NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO MAKE THIS AWKWARD!! Charlie: Please spare us! Jack: Sorry kid, no stopping love! Alex: Oh god... Erin: Shall we? Izuku: Here it comes! (Erin and Jack kiss as everyone else moves back groaning in disgust) Alex: Please stop! Jack: What, don't like it? Alex: Not in the water at least! (Jack and Erin laugh as the others join in. With no threats on the horizon, the heroes take this time to do some R and R) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts